


Commerce

by Tanukayi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	Commerce

为什么会变成这样。  
在自己的家中的两人沙发上，莫里森被脱了个精光，腹部垫了一个抱枕，痛苦忍耐的声音和肉体的拍打声在这个不大的空间中回荡。他的双手被反绑，绑住他的手的是具有粘性的透明胶带，缠得死死的，挤压着他的血管，让他手掌通红。他就保持着跪爬的姿势，接受着身后的男人用他的大阴茎不断进出他的后穴，身体也跟随着抽插的节奏而摇晃。饱满的臀部被拍打出一片红红的掌印，在对方一声低吼之后，莫里森感觉到体内的阴茎胀大了一圈，然后颤抖了几下，射了出来。男人抽出了刚射完精的阴茎，白色粘稠的精液就从穴口出流出，顺着大腿，滑落到沙发上。  
“哈啊……唔唔唔……！”  
刚结束完一轮性交，莫里森的头就被扳转过去，对方亲昵地亲吻上他红肿的嘴唇。在他强行插入自己的体内之前，他已经啃咬过莫里森的嘴唇无数遍了，就像得到了糖果的小鬼，来回反复碾压舔舐。  
同样的问题再次浮上莫里森的心头。  
为什么会变成这样？为什么。  
对方叫莱耶斯，莫里森连他的全名是什么都不知道。  
莱耶斯是位送牛奶的工人，每天都会准时将刚从牧场出来的鲜奶送到他家的奶箱里。他送奶的时间和莫里森出门晨跑的时间差不多，所以每次莫里森推开门，都能刚好看见他开着电动小摩托停在自家门口。一般莫里森都会跟他打声招呼，一开始是“你好”，后来知道了对方的姓氏之后，就变成了“莱耶斯先生，你好”。  
其实也没什么区别，虽然他们每天都会见面，但他们并不熟。  
今天一大早就是雷雨天，莫里森决定暂停一次晨跑，这么大的雨他也没办法跑不是吗，于是他打算多睡一会儿，就在这时候门铃响了，开门一看，是被雨淋得一身狼狈手上还拿着两瓶鲜奶的“莱耶斯先生”。  
“我们公司有规定，送奶风雨不改。”  
莫里森是他要送的最后一户，听到莱耶斯这么说，莫里森就心软了，邀请他进门擦擦身体，如果不介意，还可以洗一个澡。  
杰克·莫里森向来是个温柔的人，他还体贴地给莱耶斯递上了毛巾。  
如果莫里森知道后面会发生的事，他绝对一脚就把莱耶斯给踹出门，管他娘的是不是在下雷暴雨。  
“我的浴室你可以随便用，不用介意。”  
“只有你一个人在家吗？”莱耶斯像是突发奇想一般发问。  
莫里森虽然有稍微惊讶，但他还是如实回答了：“只有我一个人，我单身。”  
“我还以为你有女朋友了。”  
“你觉得我像有女朋友的人吗？”  
“像啊，毕竟你长得好看。”  
莫里森笑了笑，不说什么，然后推他进浴室。  
曾经有那么一瞬间，他觉得这位拉丁裔的送奶工也有那么一点风趣幽默的时候，他尽忠职守，工作也没有出过差错，的确也没什么讨厌他的理由。  
水声响起了之后，莫里森就到厨房里准备早餐。  
平时只有他一个人，早餐都吃得比较随便，今天多了一个人，他就准备好好做一顿，烘吐司和煎肠是少不了的。  
忙活了一阵子，水声也停了，于是莫里森就在厨房里跟外面说：“我在做早餐，你吃完早餐再走吧，莱耶斯先生。”  
莱耶斯应允了，莫里森露出了更加高兴的笑容。  
他正在给香肠翻面，就感觉到有人接近了他的背后。  
对方的身体还冒着热腾腾的湿气，应该是刚洗完澡的莱耶斯。  
莫里森正打算回头，莱耶斯从后伸出了双手握住了莫里森的双手，一用力就把他的手反剪到背后，煎锅铲哐当一下跌到地板上，莫里森的大脑还没反应过来发生什么事，他的双手就被一卷透明胶带给缠了起来。  
“莱耶斯先生？！”  
莫里森第一反应是入屋盗窃，该死的，盗窃犯还是自己邀请进来的。  
莱耶斯伸手将火关掉，然后翻过了莫里森的身体，莫里森第一反应是呼救，可是外面正在下着雷暴雨，根本不会有人听见他的声音的，除了眼前的“莱耶斯先生”。  
莫里森很快就放弃，转而跟对方谈判。  
“如果你要钱的话，我可以给你。”  
他想让自己的语调尽量平静，籍此告诉对方，自己根本不惧怕什么。  
莱耶斯突然笑了一下，轻轻拍了一下他的脸颊。  
“我不要钱。”  
莫里森瞪圆了他的蓝眼睛，“那你要什么？”  
“我要你。”  
他还没理解得了这句话是什么意思，人就被半拉半扯地揪到了沙发，他一个不稳，就被莱耶斯扔在了沙发上，没等他从晕头转向中清醒过来，屁股就感到了一凉。  
可怜的莫里森根本不知道到底将要发生什么。  
莱耶斯从后贴近他的背，在他的耳边说：“你现在很性感。”  
滚他妈的性感。莫里森在心里比了个中指。  
莱耶斯从他的表情读出了他心里的想法，于是故意拍了拍他暴露在空气中的圆润的屁股，色情的拍打声让莫里森一下子就脸红了起来。  
天，他还没跟任何人做过这种事。  
他不安的扭动身体，想要避开莱耶斯的手，但他的手就像蛇一样灵活，一个不慎，他的前面就被对方抓得个死紧。  
莫里森脸红到耳根，莱耶斯还故意在他耳后吹气。  
“你平时很少做这种事？”  
“谁跟你一样是个色情狂。”  
莱耶斯语带欢愉，“不，我不是色情狂，我只是太喜欢你而已。”  
莫里森当他说的都是谎话，哼了一声。  
莱耶斯一下子就加快了撸动的速度，是不是还故意搔了一下他的冠状沟，甚少自慰的莫里森还是头一次被人这样爱抚下体，一波波快感就像电流一样穿过他的大脑，开始娇喘起来。  
莫里森都被自己那一声声甜腻的喘息吓到了，他连忙咬住下唇，试图将所有不和谐之音都堵回去。  
“干嘛不叫了？你叫得还蛮好听的。”  
“给我……滚……”  
莱耶斯的技巧实在太好了，完全不是自慰所能比拟的，莫里森觉得自己快到，脚趾都蹦得直直的，最后在一声忍不住的喘息中，他射了出来，白色的精液粘得莱耶斯满手都是。  
“你果然很少做这种事啊，杰克。”  
“不要这样叫我！”  
莫里森的声音都快带上哭腔了，前所未有的屈辱感折磨着他。  
莱耶斯没有把他的倔强当作一回事，一只手压着他的上半身，还顺便拿了一个抱枕垫在他的下腹，让他的屁股高高撅起。  
莫里森讨厌这个姿势，可是莱耶斯压得他太死了，他根本不能动弹。  
“乖点，接下来就不会这么痛了。”  
“你到底还要做什么？”  
很快，莫里森就知道莱耶斯在打什么主意了。  
他那只沾满了精液的手抚摸上了他的肛口，仔细认真的碾磨着皱褶。  
“不……不要……”  
“这里轮不到你说话。”  
带着精液的手指在毫无预警的情况下捅进了莫里森的后穴，莫里森被痛得高声尖叫，莱耶斯没有立即停下，反而更加粗暴地再进入一些。  
声音仿佛都被堵在了喉咙处，莫里森反而除了喘息什么都发不出来了。  
很快，莱耶斯不满足仅仅一只手指，他将第二根手指也塞了进去，莫里森痛得将头埋在沙发上，眼角因为疼痛而渗出的泪珠浸湿了浅色的沙发套。  
莱耶斯的手指在莫里森的体内横冲直撞，在不经意触碰到那一点的时候，莫里森的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下。  
他勾起了嘴角，伏到莫里森的耳边，“爽到了吗？”  
“才……没有……”  
莫里森觉得自己的大脑快变成一滩浆糊了，莱耶斯就是一只吃脑子的僵尸，很快就回来用手指搅乱他的脑浆，然后拿根吸管过来将脑浆吸光。  
“接下来才是重点。”  
莫里森愣了一下，还在咀嚼他那句话，莱耶斯的阴茎就毫不留情地冲进了他经过扩张的后穴里。  
他舒服地轻哼一声，而莫里森则痛得叫了一声。  
“第一次的感觉怎么样？”  
莫里森咬咬牙，“糟糕透了。”  
莱耶斯抽插了起来，每一下都撞在了那个能给他带来无上快感的地方，莫里森都差点已经自己在做梦，做一个香艳无比的春梦。  
可惜这个梦里不应该是他被人强奸，还是一个算得上是陌生人的拉美男人。  
一度达到了顶端之后，莫里森的脸已经被他自己的眼泪弄花了。  
莱耶斯将他翻了个身，指腹温柔地擦了擦他的眼角。  
终于可以好好接触空气，莫里森红着眼睛大口大口地呼吸，同时他也满是怨恨地看着莱耶斯。  
该死的，他不应该引狼入室。天，他根本不知道“莱耶斯先生”是狼。  
莫里森还在高潮的余韵中没有清醒过来，莱耶斯就以这个面对面的姿势再次进入了莫里森的体内，惹得莫里森又再喘息起来。  
“你怎么……还来……”  
“不够，对于你我永远不够。”  
莱耶斯再次用力摆动腰身，一下下冲击让莫里森分不清左右。  
“唔啊……啊啊啊……！快……停下来……”  
不知道什么时候，莫里森的身体已经习惯了莱耶斯的冲撞，疼痛感已经完全消散，剩下的只有无边无际的快感，冲击着莫里森的大脑。  
莱耶斯解开了莫里森睡衣的纽扣，让他白皙的胸膛暴露出来。  
今天莫里森穿着睡衣出来开门的时候，他就一心认定了莫里森在勾引他。  
天知道松垮垮的睡衣穿在他身上是多么的性感，让他根本无法冷静下来，满脑子都是旖旎的幻想。  
还好他把幻想付诸现实了。  
有锻炼习惯的莫里森的胸膛非常结实，莱耶斯低了下去，张口含住了他一边的乳首，舌头灵活地挑弄乳珠，另一只手富有技巧地搓揉着另一边胸部。  
全身传来的快感让莫里森的嘴唇都颤抖了起来。  
“不要了……我不要了……”  
莫里森突然失神，他的前面在完全没有抚摸的情况下射了出来了。  
莱耶斯满足地笑了笑，也加快了抽插的速度。  
“你看，你被我操射了。”  
莫里森浑浑噩噩，莱耶斯的声音突然就变得像引导他前往天堂的天使。  
“我的名字是加布里尔，来叫叫看。”  
“加……加比……”  
“对，就是这样，再继续。”  
莱耶斯一步一步地引诱着莫里森进入深渊。  
在莱耶斯再次射出来的时候，他温柔地吻上了莫里森的唇，两个人的舌头热情地交缠了在一起。

“Cut！Good take！”  
导演拿着扩音器大喊一声，所有人都放松了下来。  
莫里森和莱耶斯迅速分开，场记立即给两人递上了纸巾。莫里森觉得有些尴尬地擦了擦下体，偷偷瞄了一眼莱耶斯。  
见鬼的，为什么GV也要有剧情。  
“看什么？”莱耶斯臭着一张脸瞟了一眼莫里森。  
这是他们第一次合作。他听说莫里森还是一个Amateur，在开拍之前生怕他会把事情搞砸。他可不想硬着不射反复来回几次，不过还好，莫里森的表现超乎他的想象。  
莫里森转过了头，刻意不去看莱耶斯的脸。  
可惜刚才的情话全是剧本写好的。结束了这一次拍摄，下一次的搭档就未必是对方了。  
莫里森在心中对自己说道，再见吧，他的第一次性经验。


End file.
